Rebirth Book1
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: a stroy my 2 friends and i were writing and decided to post- Enter a world where vampires are real. What on earth have these five high school girls gotten them selves into? Will they find love, or will they perrish under foot. Rated T cause im paraniod.
1. PrologueBresha

**Okay my readers, my friends and I, (Bresha, Natasha, and me) started writing this story last year 'cause we were crazy ass Twi-hards, who had nothing to do in spare time. We're still writing it this year, and after consulting with my buddies, we've decided to upload it onto for ya'll to review. Tell us what you think, please! **

**Ok, so this is how it'll work: Rather than upload chapters individually, I'm going to upload parts. Bresha wrote the first part, then Natasha, then me. Tell us what you all think. I'll ship the reviews to the designated person. Oh, and I typed each person's part in a different style. Bresha's is plain, Natasha's is bold, and Mine is italics. **

* * *

~Bresha~

The day I died was the day I was born again. I can remember it all as if it happened yesterday. It was the end of school and summer break had just began. We were all going to have a summer break bash, Natasha wanted at her house, but Sierra wanted to party down a dark alley or just break into a haunted house; Alyssa didn't think so.

"Where the hell are we going to find a dark alley ir haunted house... in Forks?" Alyssa asked.

Venia opened her mouth to protest her thoughts. "We go downtown, find a dark alley and kick some predator ass!" Venia laughed.

I rolled my eyes, figures, Venia was always the one for danger. I shook my head. I was not up for being raped. "Why don't we just break into the old Cullen house. I heard they left it there to rout, to it shouldn't matter."

Alyssa's eyes widened. "Are you insane! That was just a rumor. No one knows that!" she closed her eyes. "Besides, you all know how I feel about trespassing." she breathed as if waiting for an answer. Sierra, Natasha, Venia, and I looked at each other, without another word we picked up Alyssa, headed for the car, and in chorus said,"Cullen house, here we come!" we all laughed.

* * *

**so, that was just the prologue. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want reviewers on this story, more than my other's, because this isn't just MY writing. It's my bestie's too, who also want to be writers. So please! Give ur input. Likes, dislikes, whatever. **


	2. Natasha

**Hey People! OK, it's my buddy Natasha's turn. Please read and review!****~Natasha~**

* * *

**Driving into the lawn of the Cullen's house, the car was still loud full of laughter. Alyssa was trying to break out of Venia and Sierra's grip. **

"**Does this house look creepy, or what?" I said. **

**Bresha stopped the car in front of the house. I opened the passenger door. **

"**C'mon" I said.**

**Everyone got out of the car and followed behind me.**

"**Yeah Babii let's go!" Venia said laughing.**

"**Shut the heck up Venia!" Sierra hissed.**

"**Hay, this is my mouth I can talk if I want." she said looking away.**

"**C'mon let's go if we're going" Alyssa said walking toward the big house.**

**We all followed behind Alyssa, we reached the door steps everyone paused.**

"**What are we waiting for?" Venia asked**

"**I smell flowers." I said.**

"**Me too," said Sierra sniffing the air.**

"**I don't really have time to wait here." Bresha said.**

**I walked up the four little steps, held up my fist and knocked on the door.**

"**Why are you knocking-?" Alyssa was cut off.**

"**Hello, may I help you?" A young man with silky blonde hair stood in the doorway smiling so beautifully.**

"**Ummm....." Alyssa stammered.**

"**Why don't you all come in, it's freezing out here." the beautiful man said.**

"**Um.... Okay... C'mon guys." Sierra said amazed.**

**The beautiful man held the door open while we walked slowly into the house. We all walked into the big house, it was bright and beautiful, the walls were a pretty white.**

"**Oh My God." Alyssa whispered while looking around the big room. When we turned our heads back where the beautiful man once stood, he wasn't there. Instead, he stood on the other side of the room with three man-ish looking boys and one woman. They were all beautiful, but the one with the large muscles was eyeing me. He grinned at me, but I was too shocked to smile back. How in the world could there be people this beautiful? Me, Alyssa, Sierra, Bresha and Venia were all huddled up on one side of the big front room.**

"**Would you care to sit down?" the beautiful man asked.**

"**Um.... sure." Alyssa said. She eased over to the long couch, as well as Bresha, Sierra and **

**Venia, except me. I stood there staring at the big one. As I stared he stared back, smiling while doing so.**

"**Natasha. What are you doing? C'mon!" Alyssa hissed.**

"**Huh?... Oh Yeah." I said trying to clear my mind.**

"**C'mon!" Alyssa hissed.**

**I went and sat next beside Alyssa, all of them sat on another long chair.**

"**May I ask why you came here?" the beautiful man asked.**

"**Um... Yeah... we thought this place was... vacant." Alyssa answered.**

"**Well you can see it's not vacant!" the beautiful man smiled. The rest of them smiled also, I **

**heard Alyssa silently gasp beside me. Venia was close to me, I felt her phone vibrate.**

"**Venia get your phone." I whispered.**

"**Oh right." she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello." her voice trembled while she spoke on the phone. Venia spoke on the phone while **

**we all stared at each other, then the big one stood up and walked toward us.**

"**Hay, I'm Emmett!" he held his hand out in front of me. I was going to say, ' What am I supposed to do with that?' but I just looked at it for a moment then shook his hand. His hand was softer than cotton, I let go after just on shake. He stepped back away from me with a smile on his face. The other three boys stood up with smiles on their faces and shook Alyssa, Sierra, Bresha, and Venia's hand.**

"**Hello, I'm Esme." Esme said smiling. We just looked at her, I nudged Alyssa on the arm.**

"**Um... Sorry. We have to go." Alyssa said getting up.**

"**Well it was nice meeting you all." the beautiful man said. **

"**Um... bye." I said.**

"**Bye!" They all said in chorus. We hurried out the door.**

"**Oh My God that was scary." Alyssa said.**

"**Yes it was." Sierra agreed.**

"**Natasha that big dude likes you!" Bresha laughed. **

"**Shut up!" I said laughing. We all got in the car, Bresha crank the car up and sped off.**

**OK, please review! It means a whole lot to us! I want at least a review for Tasha. Thanks a bunch, because we practically base our writing off these reviews, so PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
